New Day Celebration
by TeamCenation101
Summary: After the New Day successfully defended their tag team titles they decide to have a private celebration with each other.


The New Day, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods and Big E have just returned to their private locker room after defending their RAW tag team titles against Gallows and Anderson at RAW's first exclusive Pay-Per-View of the 'new era'. Clash of Champions.

All three men were extremely happy that they've once again managed to retain their prestigious titles and they have added another day to their already long title run.

As they got inside the locker room Xavier locked the door and all three men started taking off their ring gear.

"400 days as the WWE Tag Team Champs guys." Xavier exclaimed smiling.

"It's because we're the greatest." Kofi replied.

"Anderson and Gallows didn't stand a chance against us." Big E added as his hand started stroking his semi hard cock.

Xavier started getting hard seeing his two teammates all sweaty and their big cocks. "I think it's time we celebrate this accomplishment." Woods stated as he got down on his knees in front of both Kofi and Big E and started stroking their cocks.

"Mmm those hands feel good." Kofi moaned.

Woods stroked both their cocks till they were both fully hard, Big E was thick 9 inches cut, while Kofi was 7 and half inches thick and uncut.

Xavier got so lustful seeing the big, thick cocks that he started sucking on the head on Big E's cock whilst still stroking Kofi's cock. He then started sucking on the big head of E's cock before pushing himself down to go deeper on the BBC.

"Awe shit Xavier." E grunted as he put his hand behind Wood's head and pushed him down till he deepthroated all 9 inches.

"Garghhhh mmmmm" Xavier gagged on E's huge cock.

Big E continued to keep his hand behind Wood's head as he would continue to deepthroat and gag on the big cock, while he would continue to stroke Kofi, barely paying him any attention as Big E was given all his attention as E has now taken control over Xavier's mouth.

Kofi had enough of getting a mediocre handjob so decided to go behind Xavier and sucked on his fingers and gently rubbed them against Xavier's hairy hole.

"Mmm" Xavier moaned feeling Kingston's fingers grazing his hole.

Kofi then pushed one finger inside the slightly tight hole of Woods and then decided to add two more fingers as it was making Woods moan even more which was a turn on for both Kofi and Big E.

After loosening up Xavier a little bit, Kofi removed his finger and spit on his cock and pushed it into his hairy hole.

"Awe fuck yeah Kofi, fuck me" Xavier said as Big E removed his cock from his mouth.

Xavier was bent over with his hands and knees on the locker room floor as he was getting pounded by Kofi's cock, while Big E was sitting on the bench nearby stroking his cock, not wanting to cum just yet from the amazing blowjob Xavier gave him.

"I love your hairy ass baby, my cock feels perfect buried inside it." Kofi stated as continued to pound away inside.

"Oh yeah… fuck… Kofi… feels so… good." Xavier panted as Kofi's cock was hitting all the right spots.

Kofi started to slow down the pace a little and pulled out all the way and then slammed all the way back in.

"Fuck yeah keep going" Xavier moaned out as each time Kofi pushed all the way back in he would hit Wood's prostate.

Kingston then reached to Xavier's cock and found that it was fully erect and was leaking pre cum.

"Looks like you're gonna bust soon." Kofi said with a smile as he slowly stroked Wood's cock as he continued to pound into the hole.

Big E decided to come back but this time behind Kofi and bent over Kofi and slowly pushed his big, thick cock into Kofi's tight hole.

"Ah fuck E!" Kofi exclaimed as his hole was filled with a huge cock.

"Take it Kofi." Big E said as he started pounding hard, feeling immense pleasure from Kofi's tight hole.

After a while, all members in the sex train were covered in sweat, as the air was humid and all you could hear was moaning and skin slapping against skin.

"Ohhhh… shit… I'm gonna CUM!" Kofi managed to say as it all was too much for him as he dumped a huge load deep inside Xavier's ass.

"Mmm fill me up." Xavier said as he was filled right up with creamy cum.

"Oh, that felt so good." Kofi said as his now soft cock fell out of Xavier's hole and Big E moved back so Kofi could remove himself.

Big E then rammed his cock without warning into Xavier's ass, using Kofi's cum as lube.

"Fuck me E, I need it." Xavier said as he was pushing his ass against Big E's cock as he was so horny now and wanted to make his boy Big E cum. He was also squeezing his ass cheeks together to make it tighter and to make it feel better for Big E.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer, this ass is perfect." Big E said as he continued pounding in hard and fast. And with one final thrust he felt his balls rise.

"Ohhhh shit, fuck, I'm gonna bust." Big E stated as he cummed deep inside Xavier's hole, mixing his and Kofi's cum together and when he pulled out some of the cum started oozing out of his hole.

Big E wiped the sweat from his forehead as he got to his feet and joined Kofi who was watching near the shower area.

"Now that was excellent team work." Kofi said as he and Big E high fived. "Wanna clean up now?"

"Need some help finishing up Xavier?" Big E asked his friend.

"Na it's alright you guys take a shower I'll join soon." Xavier responded.

Once Kofi and Big E left into the showers, Xavier layled back on the locker room floor and started fingering his cum filled hole.

His 8 and a half inch cut cock was throbbing immensely as he was so close, pre-cum was leaking all over his abdomen.

He then removed his fingers and had a taste of his team mates cum and then shoved his fingers back into his hole and stroked up and down a couple more times till he blew a big load. Shot after shot erupted from his cock as his cum shot all over his torso.

His body was now covered in sweat and cum and he was left panting on the floor, recovering from his orgasm.

He later made it to his feet and walked into the shower area to wash off, thinking about the many more memories they will share as tag team champs.


End file.
